


Danger Zone

by Anitikis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Convivencia, F/F, Gay, Glee - Freeform, Lena sabe que Kara es supergirl, Lesbian, Mash Up, SuperCorp, kara canta, striptease privado que termina en sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitikis/pseuds/Anitikis
Summary: Kara tiene una particular idea para ayudar a Lena con su migraña, lo que incluye a Glee, un mash-up y un ¿traje de la Fuerza Aérea?. Supercorp. One-shot.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Kudos: 2





	Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto surgió de una presentación de Glee, así que les recomiendo que antes de leer busquen en Youtube el video de "Old Time Rock n´Roll/Danger Zone", como para que visualicen la estética y amplíen su imaginación para el momento de la escena.
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics, el Arrowverse y a la insoportable de Jessica Queller, me adjudico únicamente la trama.

Está a punto de tener un aneurisma cerebral.

Bueno, en realidad nunca ha tenido un aneurisma cerebral ni tampoco alguien de su círculo cercano pasó por aquella horrible experiencia, pero está casi segura de que así es como debe sentirse.

Sufre una terrible jaqueca, con lo que casi no duda de que su cabeza esté a punto de explotar y que el despacho de su penthouse se convertirá en un reguero de sangre, vísceras y piel de un momento a otro. Admite que una idea tan caricaturesca y fatalista como esa tiene pocas probabilidades de suceder, pero ella es Lena Luthor. Las leyes lógicas del universo rara vez aplican a su persona, así que está acostumbrada a que lo inusual sea cotidiano en su vida y por eso no duda en que pueda convertirse en realidad.

Ha tenido jaquecas en el pasado, pero esto... Dios, esto es algo de otro nivel.

Claro que el origen radica en L-Corp. Ser la CEO de una multinacional nunca fue fácil y está acostumbrada a la presión diaria porque es una Luthor y básicamente vivió toda su vida presionada por Lillian, pero este mes en particular la situación está sobrepasándola. Lleva más de quince días sufriendo juntas sin final, papeleo interminable, problemas en el laboratorio de IA, pocas horas de sueño y miles de tazas de café. Hubiese sumado viajes repentinos de una punta del país a la otra, si no fuera que Sam se ofreció a darle una mano y está encargándose de las sedes de la costa este.

Hoy, por suerte, regresó temprano de la oficina ya que milagrosamente no tenía juntas ni reuniones programadas, pero aun así se vio en la obligación de traer a casa tres pilas interminables de documentos que necesitan su revisión y firma, y deben estar listos para mañana temprano.

No lleva ni la mitad, pero de verdad, de verdad, siente que si lee una frase más su cabeza va a estallar.

Está a punto de levantarse a buscar el frasco con medicinas, y de paso una buena taza de café, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre y la cara de su novia asoma lentamente por un costado.

-¿Se puede?- pregunta indecisa la rubia, acomodando sus gafas desde uno de los extremos y dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa porque, a pesar de que ya conviven juntas, aun respeta su espacio y su privacidad.

-¿Kara?- responde, un poco sorprendida de que su novia esté en el apartamento a esas horas y sin el traje de Supergirl. No suele terminar con sus rondas de patrullaje hasta bien entrada la noche, a menos que… Lena cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando comprende la situación. -Perdón cariño, olvidé que hoy es noche de cita.-

Pues sí, luego de que los problemas del DEO interrumpieran innumerables citas y provocaran alguna que otra discusión, idearon un calendario semanal para organizar las noches en las que Kara puede rondar National City hasta tarde sin inconvenientes y otras que puede dedicar a su trabajo como reportera o bien a su vida personal, entre ellas la noche de cita de los miércoles. Este sistema es de gran ayuda para ambas, ya que Lena también aprovecha esos días para trabajar en la oficina o en los pendientes de su laboratorio hasta tarde y sin interrupciones, antes de que su novia la recoja para llevarla a casa.

Claro que amenazas al planeta tierra o a la continuidad del multiverso están exceptuadas de la regla.

-¿Te importaría pedir algo de comida china y que tengamos una cena rápida aquí en casa? Aún tengo todo esto pendiente.- pregunta señalando las pilas de papeles con culpa, sabiendo lo mucho que su novia disfruta de salir por la ciudad a degustar algún platillo exótico de los nuevos restaurantes del distrito financiero. Kara, lejos de molestarse, se acerca sonriendo, hasta posicionarse detrás suyo y e inclinarse para besar la piel que queda al descubierto sobre su cuello.

-Descuida, lo supuse y tengo todo listo en la sala.- sin pedir permiso, coloca ambas manos sobre sus hombros y masajea con firmeza sus fatigados músculos sacándole un par de gemidos.

Vaya, puede que eso sea lo que necesite para recobrarse de su malestar.

-¿Te dije hoy que te amo?- la frase escapa de sus labios con una risita, y es que se trata de algo que empezó como una broma entre ambas y terminó convirtiéndose en costumbre.

-Aun no- responde la rubia, fingiendo molestia, mientras continua con el masaje y deja algún que otro beso en su cuello.

De repente, Lena ya no tiene ganas de seguir con los informes y considera seriamente saltearse el trabajo por la noche de cita.

-Te amo Kara Zor-El – murmura en un susurro, para luego voltearse y atrapar los labios de la rubia en un fogoso beso, que puede que incluya a su lengua y alguna que otra mordida.

A pesar de que ya llevan más de medio año conviviendo, aun siente que es una adolescente hormonada cuando está cercar de Kara. En su defensa su novia es prácticamente la reencarnación de una diosa griega, y, si a eso se suman su dulce personalidad y esas sonrisas radiantes que le dedica cada dos por tres, es prácticamente imposible no querer besarla todo el tiempo. En L-Corp y Catco debe controlarse, pero en el penthouse no tiene, ni mucho menos quiere, hacerlo.

De igual modo, y por extraño que parezca, no terminan haciendo nada dentro de su despacho.

-¿Podrías dejar tu trabajo por un momento e ir hasta el sofá? Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dice de repente la rubia alejándose de sus labios y del escritorio, como si necesitara tomar distancia para no distraerse. Lena frunce su ceño y la estudia atentamente con la mirada: los besos pueden esperar, esto sin duda es más importante. -Creo que ayudará con tu migraña…- agrega con una sonrisa enigmática, y antes de que pueda ser sometida a un interrogatorio abandona la habitación dejando la puerta abierta tras su paso.

Lo medita por unos segundos.

Duda que lo que sea que Kara haya preparado logre mejorar su malestar, y es que ni siquiera una sobredosis de Advil pudo contra aquello, pero no va a ser tan desalmada como para decírselo. Además es científica, la curiosidad está en su ADN, así que sin dudas quiere saber qué es lo que habrá en la sala.

Recorre el pasillo sin distracciones, y al llegar su curiosidad no hace más que crecer. No tarda en notar que en la esquina de la barra hay par de copas y una botella de vino espumante reposando dentro de una frapera llena de hielo. La mesa para cenar ya está preparada, o al menos la vajilla y un candelabro con velas apagadas ya están dispuestos sobre ella. Aunque lo más enigmático de todo es que Kara movió la mesa ratona y los muebles hasta dejar solo un sofá individual en el centro de la estancia, con un letrero de "siéntate" escrito con su pulcra caligrafía sobre el mismo y, a un costado sobre el apoya brazos, un vaso de whisky en las rocas con el letrero de "bébeme".

No recuerda que tenga fantasías relacionadas a "Alice in Wonderland", pero tampoco va a negarse siendo que ahora todo este asunto sí que la tiene intrigada.

Hace caso de las indicaciones y bebe todo el whisky de un sorbo, para luego dejarse caer en el sofá soltando un suspiro. Lleva tantas horas sentada frente a su escritorio que olvidó lo cómodo que es aquel sitio. Quizás un cambio de aire le vendría bien. Después de la cena le pedirá a Kara que le ayude a trasladar los papeles desde su despacho y...

Las luces se apagan al instante, y aunque Lena sabe que está totalmente segura en su casa y que Supergirl está su lado (bueno, en alguna parte) duda por unos momentos. Podría decirse que tiene una diana en su espalda y es objetivo de los villanos de la ciudad casi a diario.

-¿Kara?- pregunta dudosa y, aunque no recibe respuesta, en esos momentos el equipo de sonido envolvente de su sala se enciende y los acordes de una conocida melodía resuenan por todo el lugar.

Glee fue una de las primeras series que su chica sugirió para sus maratones de fin de semana, y aunque al principio le pareció demasiado hilarante y algo tonta, ahora escucha a diario sus canciones durante el desayuno de una playlist con sus canciones favoritas que su novia confeccionó. Se podría considerar una fanática, así que reconoce a la perfección cada canción de la serie. Ésta, sin dudas, forma parte del repertorio.

Unas luces cálidas se encienden desde el suelo, iluminando la entrada a la sala procedente del pasillo a las habitaciones, mientras que destellos de colores le dan al techo y al resto de la estancia el ambiente propio de una discoteca del West Village.

Y de repente, justo cuando la melodía termina su introducción, Kara aparece en el centro de la sala.

Bueno, intuye que es Kara porque el casco blanco con líneas azules junto a unas gafas de aviador le impiden ver su rostro. Claro que eso no es lo único a destacar. Viste un uniforme enterizo verde militar, de la Fuerza Aérea si no se equivoca, con distintos escudos tanto en el pecho como en sus brazos, mas no lleva botas sino que porta unas medias blancas en sus pies.

_Revvin' up your engines_

_Listen to the howlin' roar_

La rubia entona los primeros versos en voz baja y armonizando, para variar, a la perfección. Simula con sus manos mover botones y palancas de una consola, tal como si fuera una piloto encendiendo su nave como Tom Cruise en Top Gun.

Lena no puede evitar reír ante la escena, y es que lo último que pensó que se encontraría en la sala sería a su novia interpretando un mash up de su serie favorita, aunque la parte baja de su abdomen rápidamente toma temperatura.

Vamos, que su novia se ve sexy en ese uniforme. Demasiado sexy.

_Metal under tension_

_Begging you to touch and go_

La rubia se acerca y toma con seguridad una de sus manos entre las suyas llevándola hasta su abdomen, para luego estirarse hacia atrás y hacer movimientos con su cadera bastante sugerentes que dejan poco a la imaginación.

Todo mientras sonríe, y todo mientras canta.

Ya no es un leve calor, sino más bien la temperatura máxima de un sauna la que invade a la menor de los Luthor. Se muerde el labio de manera inconsciente, mientras cumple la orden de Kara y toca sus marcados músculos.

El traje le queda de mil maravillas, aunque es una pena que cubra casi todo su cuerpo.

_Highway to the danger zone_

_Right into the danger zone_

Su chica se aleja de repente, posicionándose otra vez en el centro de la sala, continuando allí con su actuación mientras gesticula con sus manos como si viese al horizonte y señalara un punto distante.

Y, justo antes de terminar el verso, desaparece por el pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones del penthouse.

_Still like that old time (Rock n' roll)_

_That kind of music just (Soothes the soul)_

_I reminisce about the (Days of old)_

_With that old time (Rock n' roll)_

Las notas de la canción cambian dando paso al éxito de Risky Business, trayendo también a una nueva Kara que, aprovechando el parquet de la sala junto a sus medias blancas, se desliza desde el pasillo con aun más estilo que el mismísimo Tom Cruise. Esta vez no lleva el casco de modo que su rostro es visible, salvo sus ojos por las gafas, y su cabello rubio está suelto cayendo en ondas sobre su espalda. Viste una camisa blanca, abierta hasta su pecho dejando en evidencia un sostén de encaje blanco, y en la parte inferior nada más que un tanga a juego con el sostén, que sólo se vuelve visible cuando la rubia se mueve debido al largo de la camisa.

Rao.

Ahora sí que Lena teme sufrir un aneurisma cerebral.

Vamos, es que ver a Kara cantando de esa manera, tan sexy y desenfrenada luciendo poca ropa mientras usa un control remoto como micrófono es excitante.

DEMASIADO EXCITANTE.

Ya siente como aquel simple calor del principio se extiende a todo su cuerpo, concentrándose más en la zona de su sexo, mientras intercambia sonrisas con su rubia tentación que, a pesar de llevar puestas sus Ray-Ban, sabe que la mira con ese gesto picaresco que tanto conoce.

_Heading into twilight_

_Spreading out her wings tonight_

El tempo de la canción cambia otra vez, con lo que Kara deja sus deslices por la que, ahora es, la pista principal de su show y se dirige de nuevo a ella. Vuelve a tomar su mano, aunque no para llevarla a su cuerpo sino para conducirla al centro de la sala. Allí se coloca a espaldas de Lena, y empleando sus manos, hace que eleve sus brazos como si fuese un pájaro emprendiendo vuelo.

Todo mientras canta suave junto a su oído, erizando cada molécula y rincón de su, ya en llamas, cuerpo.

_She got you jumping off the deck_

_And shoving into overdrive_

Sin previo aviso, y claro sin que suponga un esfuerzo, la rubia la toma desde la cintura y la eleva por unos segundos del suelo, logrando que grite asustada. Ha volado infinidad de veces con su novia, y de hecho puede que ya hasta perdiera un poco ese irracional miedo a las alturas, pero esto de elevarse sin previo aviso, aunque sea solo unos centímetros, haría gritar a cualquiera.

Por supuesto que eso no le impide reír, porque aun con tantas sorpresas y cosas hilarantes está disfrutando demasiado de este baile privado.

_Highway to the danger zone_

_Right into the danger zone_

Una vez que toca el suelo, Kara toma su mano y la obliga a girar, hasta que están frente a frente y sus cuerpos están separados tan solo por centímetros. Se quita las gafas con un rápido movimiento y las lanza a algún lugar perdido de la sala, y, aunque no deja de cantar, esta vez le sonríe abiertamente mirándola con aquellos perfectos ojos azules que tiene.

Puede que las piernas de Lena se derritieran en ese preciso momento.

Ya lleva más de un año sabiendo la identidad secreta de su novia y, aunque antes de eso estuvo cerca de Supergirl infinidad de veces, todavía es raro verla luciendo ropa común sin que lleve sus gafas puestas. No raro, sino más bien excitante. Una cosa es ver a Kara en su traje de heroína y derrochando la confianza que eso implica, pero otra muy diferente es que lo haga luciendo una simple camisa blanca. Sus ojos siempre trasmiten demasiado, y sin un par de lentes que los opaquen…

Bien, quizás acaba de mojar su ropa interior.

_Still like that old time (Rock n' roll)_

_That kind of music just (Soothes the soul)_

_I reminisce about the (Days of old)_

_With that old time (Rock n' roll)_

Kara toma su mano y la obliga a girar con rapidez, como si estuvieran bailando, pero lejos de continuar con esa coreografía se aleja y salta sobre el sofá mientras sigue cantando. Parece una surfista profesional montando una ola de dos metros en Hawaii, con esa sonrisa chulesca que logra acabar con cada pensamiento racional que tiene.

Vuelve a voltearse en su dirección, permaneciendo todavía arriba del sofá, pero esta vez mueve sus manos simulando que es una guitarrista y que toca las cuerdas como el mismísimo Apolo, dios griego de la música (bueno, técnicamente Kara sabe tocar la guitarra pero nunca ha dado indicios de que sus dotes musicales sean tan amplios). Lena aplaude, divertida y extasiada ante la perfecta imagen que tiene enfrente, y es que con tantos movimientos la rubia ya está sudando y ver su cuerpo casi desnudo y cubierto de pequeñas gotitas...

Vuelve a morderse el labio, esta vez con más fuerza, imaginando lo mucho que le gustaría recorrer con su lengua ese perfecto abdomen. Que por cierto le pertenece, porque Kara Danvers es suya.

Total y completamente suya.

Una nueva ola de calor la recorre con ese pensamiento tan posesivo.

_Still like that old time (Rock n' roll)_

_That kind of music just (Soothes the soul)_

_I reminisce about the (Days of old)_

_With that old time (Rock n' roll)_

Su chica deja el sofá con un salto digno de una rockstar y, empleando su súper velocidad, recupera su "micrófono" en cuestión de milisegundos antes de posicionarse nuevamente en el centro de la sala. Continúa cantando, moviéndose al ritmo de la música como toda una profesional y haciendo algún que otro movimiento sugerente, mientras la mira con hambre.

Conoce demasiado a Kara para saber que, cuando sus ojos se tornan de un azul más oscuro, es a causa de su deseo.

Lena suelta uno de los botones de su vestido, ya que aunque el termostato del penthouse está configurado para mantener una temperatura agradable siente que su piel arde. No puede quitar la vista de su novia, total y completamente en trance a causa de su baile, puesto que provoca que su camisa blanca suba unos cuantos centímetros y deje a la vista ese tanga y parte de su trasero.

_Still like that old time (Rock n' roll)_

_That kind of music just (Soothes the soul)_

_I reminisce about the (Days of old)_

_With that old time (Rock n' roll)_

_I'll take right to the rock n' roll_

Kara le acerca el "micrófono", incentivándola a que cante y, aunque su voz no suena ni por asomo tan bien como la de la rubia, se contagia de su entusiasmo y trata de imitar sus movimientos de baile. Esta vez es ella quien recibe los aplausos, sin que su novia deje de hacer voces en las primeras líneas del coro y sonría completamente feliz.

Una vez que recupera el mando, se aleja cantando, como si recorriera por última vez todo el "escenario" y, justo mientras entona la última línea de la canción y los bombos y platillos de la batería suenan a todo volumen en la pista musical, se desliza por el parquet a modo de final, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas frente a la morena.

Los aplausos de Lena no se hacen esperar, y ahora que la música ya no inunda el lugar su risa es audible en cada rincón de la sala.

Fue increíble.

Conocía muy bien las dotes artísticas de Kara por cada competencia que ganó en los días de karaoke en el Al's Dive Bar, pero esto fue algo completamente digno de una artista internacional.

Quizás es tiempo de que L-Corp adquiera una disquera musical y su novia cambie de carrera profesional…

-¿Te gustó?- pregunta la rubia dudosa, perdiendo un poco de esa confianza tan típica de Supergirl y recobrando la timidez propia de Kara Danvers. Es adorable. Pura y sencillamente adorable.

Bueno, suele ser adorable porque, a pesar de su sonrojo y ese tic nervioso de intentar acomodarse las gafas aunque no las traiga puesta, Lena en estos momentos solo tiene un pensamiento en su cabeza.

-Creo que podemos cenar más tarde, ahora mismo necesito besarte.- responde, y antes de que su novia tenga siquiera tiempo de procesar aquella frase se lanza sobre ella y la obliga a recostarse sobre el suelo.

No es hasta que sus labios entran en contacto que Lena nota lo mucho que necesitaba ese beso. Bueno, en realidad siempre está necesitándolos pero puede que en este momento mucho más. La boca de Kara se amolda a la suya, y su lengua no tarda en unirse a aquel baile improvisado. Muerde, chupa y succiona, con lo que los gemidos de la morena no tardan en hacerse oír.

Claro que hacen más que solo besarse.

No sabe cómo pero en cuestión de minutos está en ropa interior y subida a horcajadas sobre la menor de las Danvers, mientras se sujeta del cuello de su camisa.

Porque no piensa quitarle la prenda. Rao, es que aunque atente contra la policía de la moda se ve muy sexy con medias y esa camisa blanca abierta.

Kara ya tiene una de sus manos apretando uno de sus pechos, mientras que la otra se ciñe a su gluteo y, aunque ayuda a mantenerla en posición, presiona para acercarla más a su abdomen, cosa que en realidad ya es imposible porque la distancia entre ellas es nula.

Los labios de su novia bajan y empiezan a marcar su cuello, con hambre y sin mucha delicadeza. En otras circunstancias se alejaría e impediría que aquello ocurriese, porque lo que menos necesita es que la prensa especule sobre su vida sexual, pero esta vez no le importa. Quiere que el mundo vea lo que Kara Danvers, reportera estrella de Catco y su espectacular novia, es capaz de hacer, y que además recuerden que se pertenece la una a la otra.

Además, será divertido ver la cara de asco de Alex cuando inicie con su perorata de que "no quiero saber lo que mi hermanita pequeña hace por las noches".

Flotan hasta el dormitorio que comparten, y una vez allí la rubia la deja con delicadeza sobre la cama. Desde esa posición sus pechos están a su completa disposición, y como si marcar su cuello no hubiera sido suficiente inicia un lento descenso con chupetones que la hacen gemir aún más fuerte.

Lena entierra sus manos entre esas hebras color sol que tanto le gustan, mientras siente como las habilidosas manos de Kara desprenden su sostén y lo arrojan al suelo. Arquea su espalda, justo cuando los labios de su novia se apoderan de su pezón derecho y una de sus manos juega con el izquierdo.

Rao, así no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo más.

Se deja hacer, acariciando, o quizás arañando, la espalda de la menor de las Danvers en el proceso, sintiendo como ese fuego, que se inició en la parte baja de su abdomen con el baile de Kara, se propaga a cada célula de su cuerpo. Un fuego que amenaza con volverla loca, y que solo podrá extinguirse con el toque de la rubia.

Claro que su novia no tarda en notarlo.

Una vez que sus pechos ya están rojos y con marcas suficientes como para no ser exhibidos en cocteles de gala por al menos una semana, baja marcando una seguidilla de besos, hasta que llega al borde de su tanga. Antes de perder la cordura por completo y dejar que se apodere de su centro, la obliga a subir una vez más para besarla, tomando el cuello de su camisa.

Es ahí cuando Kara parece recordar que no están en igualdad de condiciones, y empieza a abrir uno a uno los botones que restan mientras no deja de besarla de forma voraz.

-No, no te la quites.- susurra Lena atropelladamente, cortando bruscamente el beso, mientras pone ambas manos sobre los hombros de la rubia para evitar que se quite la prenda.

Kara solo ríe, y accede a la petición antes de volver a apoderarse de su boca. Lena, entre tanto y para equiparar los tantos, introduce sus dedos por dentro de la dichosa camisa y suelta su sostén desde las correas delanteras, para luego soltar sus ganchos posteriores y dejar sus pechos al descubierto. Cuando logra deshacerse también del tanga, con un poco de ayuda de la rubia, eleva su cadera y se restriega contra ella, viéndose obligada a dejar de besar sus labios para emitir un grito de placer que seguro se escuchó en todo el edificio.

En serio, duda aguantar demasiado.

No es la única en ese estado de frenesí, porque no le es indiferente el modo errático con que su novia la imita. Como si también necesitara liberarse, como si ya no soportara más la tensión acumulada en su núcleo. Lena sonríe aferrada a su cuello, satisfecha de generar ese tipo de reacciones en la rubia, antes de arremeter contra esa zona y vengarse un poco de las marcas que ella ya tiene.

Kara no pide permiso para invadir sus pliegues. Quizás fuera por su súper velocidad o por el hecho de que Lena estaba demasiado distraída besándola, pero cuando se da cuenta dos de los dedos de su novia ya están dentro suyo y la hacen ver estrellas.

Es… es… Rao, ni siquiera hay palabra en el diccionario que pueda explicar la infinidad de cosas que aquello le produce. Un gemido ronco se escapa de sus labios, y como si el lento vaivén de sus dedos no fuera ya suficiente para colapsar su sistema nervioso la rubia sube la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Lena está segura que toda la ciudad escuchó el grito con el que se vino segundos después.

* * *

-Tenías razón: esto sí que ayudó con mi jaqueca- murmura la morena, con una sonrisa de felicidad tan grande que podría rivalizar con la del gato Cheshire.

Bueno, luego de los cuatro orgasmos que tuvo nadie podría culparla de ello.

Permanece recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Kara (bueno, desnudo a medias porque aún tiene la camisa puesta), quien no deja de acariciar lentamente su cabello y parte de su rostro con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra la abraza recorriendo su cuerpo. Lena hace lo mismo sobre su cuello, aunque está tan cansada que tan solo se limita a movimientos erráticos y cortos.

Está completamente agotada.

-Es bueno saber mi intento de striptease tuvo éxito- no pasa desapercibido el tono jocoso con que lo dice, de modo que cuando eleva su cabeza y mira a la rubia con una ceja alzada la chica no hace más que dedicarle una pícara sonrisa. De repente, todo el cansancio se desvanece. -Odio que Carol siempre tenga la razón.- agrega Kara de repente, haciendo un mohín con sus labios mientras resopla.

A Lena le toma unos segundos procesar aquella información.

La única mujer con ese nombre que conoce vive en el sur del país con su esposa e hija, es una ex militar, superheroína intergaláctica a tiempo parcial, un poco presumida, y curiosamente también es…

-¿Tu prima está en la ciudad?- pregunta, y es que a pesar de que L-Corp absorbió casi todo su tiempo en estas semanas, no recuerda que su novia mencionara recientemente una posible visita familiar.

-No, ésta mañana tuve que hacerle una visita en Louisiana por un asunto del DEO y terminamos hablando de ti y el estrés de tu trabajo en estas últimas semanas.- aunque Kara está lejos de decirlo como si fuera un reproche, Lena siente que es así y se siente culpable. Sabe que estas semanas estuvo por demás ausente, y que a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo apenas si pasaron tiempo juntas. No es justo, porque aunque ella también tenga sus obligaciones con Catco y el DEO siempre logra darse tiempo. Pero antes de que pueda llegar decir algo, la menor de las Danvers lo nota y no tarda en sonreírle mientras acaricia su rostro, en señal de que no hace falta que se disculpe. No puede contener sus ganas de besarla antes de dejarla proseguir. -Fue ella la que me entregó su viejo traje de la Fuerza Aérea, y me dijo que seguro se me ocurriría algún buen uso para él.-

Lena está segura que, si tuviese ropa interior puesta, ya estaría mojada.

Desde que Carol Danvers, la prima adoptiva de Kara que sorprendentemente se parece a ella a pesar de su nula relación sanguínea, le enseñó una vieja fotografía suya dentro del uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea puede que fantaseara un poco con la idea.

No con ella, claro, sino con Kara luciéndolo…

Saber que, sin quererlo, cumplió aquella tonta fantasía hace su interior vibre y quiera lanzarse otra vez sobre su novia.

-Recuérdame enviarle un regalo de agradecimiento.- asevera entonces, dejando la comodidad del pecho de Kara para subirse a horcajadas sobre su abdomen y arrinconarla contra la cama. Está desnuda, con lo que desde allí la rubia tiene una vista privilegiada de sus pechos, las partes de su cuerpo que, por propia experiencia, sabe son su debilidad. -¿Crees que se moleste si te quedas con el uniforme?-

-Le diré que lo rompimos sin querer.- responde, como en un trance, respirando un poco agitada mientras su mirada recorre descaradamente su torso hasta perderse en su sexo. Lena tan solo ríe divertida, antes de proferir un gemido cuando siente que una de las traviesas manos de su novia ya aprieta uno de sus pechos. -La cena y tus informes tendrán que esperar, no pienso dejarte salir del cuarto.-

No ésta en sus planes contradecir aquella orden, tan solo se deja caer hasta que encuentra la boca de Kara y el espacio entre sus cuerpos es inexistente. Al diablo con L-Corp, los documentos, los problemas y demás. Ahora que al fin encontró la cura tras semanas de migraña, necesita una dosis excesiva de medicina para recuperarse al completo.

Y es que definitivamente quiere ver a su novia usando ese maldito uniforme otra vez.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! La verdad que no sé cómo es que llegue a terminar esta historia tan rápido, pero la cuarentena me tiene sin nada productivo que hacer así que las musas me inspiraron y ¡voilá!
> 
> La inspiración para todo esto llegó de repente y sin quererlo. Mientras veía videos de las presentaciones de Glee (cosa que hago seguido), llegué a esta canción y vi a Melissa sentada entre las chicas. En ese momento decidí que necesitaba escribir algo con este mash up, pero con Supercorp.
> 
> Ambas canciones (Danger Zone y Old Time Rock n´ roll) pertenecen a las dos películas de Tom Cruise que nombré en la historia. Si soy sincera solo llegué a ver el inicio de una, pero como clásicas del cine ochentoso se las recomiendo.
> 
> Sobre Carol Danvers, ¿qué puedo decir? Una vez leí una historia donde la relacionaban como prima de Kara, y admito que la idea me gustó demasiado. Además, su antecedente como capitana de la Fuerza Aérea venía perfecto para explicar el origen del traje jaja
> 
> Y sí, Kara fue a Louisiana porque todos sabemos que entre Carol y Maria había demasiada química, pero los productores de esa película no quisieron explotarla, así que yo me di con el gusto de dejarlas juntas. No descarto escribir otra historia que las incluya de una forma más activa.
> 
> No tengo mucho más para aclarar. Espero que haya disfrutado, y los invito a leer otras de mis historias si es que les gustó ésta.
> 
> Por ultimo les recuerdo que cualquier comentario, opinión, crítica, queja, halago o lo que sea que quieran decirme es bienvenido.
> 
> Atte. Anitikis


End file.
